Fantôme du passé
by Melodyo2
Summary: Tony se retrouve confronter à une situation à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas vraiment.


**Fantôme **

La journée était déjà bien entamée. Ziva terminait de rédiger le rapport de l'enquête durant laquelle ils avaient tous passé 5 jours à Quantico. Tony s'obstinait à gagner une partie d'un jeu en ligne et McGee était visiblement très prit par un programme informatique. Gibbs, lui, buvait tout simplement son café. L'enquête était terminée, enfin. La femme d'un marine avait été retrouvé morte, et il c'était avéré que ce soit son patron qui l'ait tué, car elle l'avais surprise avec la secrétaire, sachant que sa femme était une de ses amies.

Tony rangeait ses affaires et se préparais à partir lorsque qu'il ne bougea plus. Ziva releva la tête et demanda à Tony s'il allait bien. Il avait le visage blême.

-Tony, tu vas bien ?

-Je, je … Patron !

-Gibbs venait de relever la tête de son journal, et observait à son tour Dinozzo, qui avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

-McGee !

Mais Tim avait déjà relevé la tête. Et il était devenu aussi blême que Tony. Ziva, qui ne comprenait absolument pas la réaction de ses deux co-équipiers tenta de demander explication à Gibbs, qui c'était levé, mais lui aussi , à présent , arborait une tête de déterrée. Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour voir se que les 3 hommes fixait, elle n'en revenait pas.

L'agent Caitlin Todd se tenait devant l'ascenseur, et semblait chercher quelqu'un dans l'open Space. Incroyable. Cela faisait des années qu'elle était … morte ! Comment une morte aurait-elle pu se tenir debout dans les locaux du NCIS ?

-Patron, je ne comprend pas .

-Ce n'est pas elle Tony, ce n'est pas possible. Regarde là bien, cette femme lui ressemble, c'est incontestable, mais ce n'est pas elle.

-Elle a le même visage, les mêmes yeux pourtant, dit McGee.

-Je dois aller lui parler Patron.

-Tony, ce n'est pas elle, ce n'est pas …. ce n'est pas Kate. Il y a bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'est plus parmi nous, avait déclarer Gibbs, sa phrase finissant par un murmure.

Mais Tony n'avait pas écouté, il avait contourné son bureau et c'était avancé en direction de l'ascenseur.

-Bonjour, je suis l'agent spécial Tony Dinozzo. On se connait ?

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Allison Gorman. Je ne crois pas qu'on se soit déjà rencontré.

-Votre visage m'est pourtant si familier.

-Si vous sembleriez pas si triste, je commencerais à perdre patience face a des méthodes de drague très peu efficace. Mais vous semblez sincère. Je peux peut-être vous aider. Qui est-ce que je vous rappelle ?

-Caitlin Todd.

-Désolé agent Dinozzo, ce nom ne me dit rien. Dîtes-moi où je pourrais trouver l'agent Gibbs. J'ai quelque chose à lui remettre.

-Oui bien sûr, vous avancer jusque là-bas, et vous rentrez dans la zone des 4 bureau. L'agent Gibbs est le plus vieux des 3. Excusez-moi.

Il stoppa la conversation et s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur. Il savait pas où il comptait se rendre, mais il devait quitter ces locaux. Une fois dehors, la destination lui fut tout simplement logique. Il conduisit donc durant quinze minutes avant de se garer à quelques pas du cimetière où était entérée Kate. Il prit la direction de la tombe, n'ayant pas oublier d'acheter des roses blanches chez le fleuriste d'à côté. Il s'arrêta devant la pierre où était inscrit

_Caitlin Todd_

_1974 – 2005_

_Honneur & Courage_

Il s'agenouilla, déposa les fleurs, et ne retînt pas ses larmes, qui coulaient silencieusement. Après cinq longues minutes, il commença à lui parler.

-Salut Kate. Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je n'étais plus venu te voir, excuse-moi. Mais ce n'est pas facile tu sais. C'est difficile sans toi, même si maintenant je vais mieux, tu me manques quand même énormément. Il a y une heure, une femme à débarquée au NCIS, et elle te ressemble tellement. Tu aurais du voir le bleu, il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Mais je le comprend. Tu nous manques à tous tu sais. Il y a une femme à ta place, depuis 4 ans et demi. Ziva David. Elle a tué Ari. J'aurais préféré m'en chargé. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir sauvé ce jour là. Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie. Ziva est Israélienne, elle est belle, brillante, forte, et nous l'aimons beaucoup. Tu l'aurais bien aimé, je le sais. Tu manques à Abby, tu ne t'imagine pas à quel point. Je l'ai surprise une fois à pleurer, mais elle à tout niée en bloc. Elle veut rester forte, après toute ces années, mais tu lui manques. Je pense que tu le sais, j'ai conscience qu'elle vient plus souvent que moi. Encore une fois, je suis désolé. J'aimerai que tu sois encore parmi nous.

-Tony …

Sans se retourner, l'agent savait très bien à qui il avait à faire. Peu importe ce qu'il avait entendu, tout cela était vrai.

-McGee, sa fait longtemps que tu es là ? Questionna t-il, toujours le regard fixé sur la tombe.

-Je viens d'arriver. Tu sais Tony, tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir encore de sa mort. Elle me manques aussi.

-Je ne suis plus triste McGee , mais le sentiment de perte est toujours là. J'ai Ziva maintenant, et je la trouve formidable, mais Cailtin est toujours présente. Je m'efforce de ne pas toujours y penser, et là, quand cette femme est entrée dans l'Open Space, ça a été un sacré coup dur.

-Que regrettes-tu , Tony ?

-Je te demande pardon !

-Tu parle à Kate comme si tu étais désolé de ne pas avoir fait quelque chose. Que regrettes-tu ?

-De ne pas l'avoir sauvé.

-Tu n'y pouvais rien, Ari était un sniper.

-Même, je me sent coupable. Quel serait ton état d'esprit si c'était Abby qu'on aurait perdu. Si tu l'avais vu mourir alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelque centimètres de toi ? Serais-tu aussi serein, te dirais-tu qu'tu n'y ai pour rien, même si c'est la vérité.

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu l'aimais, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai probablement pas eu assez de temps pour le découvrir. J'aime Ziva, je suis heureux avec elle, mais sa ne m'empêche pas de penser à Kate une fois ou deux.

-Je sais Tony, mais tu as fait tout ce que tu étais capable de faire. Rentrons maintenant.

-Rentre au Ncis le bleu, je te suit.

-Très bien, à tout à l'heure.

Et Timothy était parti, laissant son ami seule devant la pierre. Tony réfléchissait à sa vie. Il y avait lui, Ziva, et ils étaient amoureux. Il espérait que dans quelques années il y ai des enfants, qui pourraient courir dans les locaux du NCIS à la recherche de leurs oncles Ducky & Gibbs. Il aimait sa vie, même si les folles années de Baltimore le laissait un brin nostalgique. Mais son plus grand regret étant quand même de ne pas vieillir avec Caitlin comme amie. Ziva est la femme de sa vie, quoi qu'il aurait pu arriver, ils étaient amenés à se rencontrer. Il aurait voulu que Kate soit là pour lui, qu'il lui présente Ziva, que les deux femmes deviennent amies. Mais voilà, rien de tout cela n'était possible. Alors qu'il caressa tendrement le haut de la pierre, une main vînt se poser sur son épaule. Ziva.

-Pourquoi ne me parles-tu jamais d'elle tony ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas te blesser en te parlant d'une autre femme.

-Tu n'a pas aimée que moi. Je n'ai pas le droit de te demander de l'oublier. Je sais combien tu m'aimes Tony, tu ne me feras pas de peine, mais sa te feras du bien.

-Elle me manques tellement. Je ne pense pas à elle tout le temps , mais lorsqu'on travaille sur un enquête qui nous amène à un sniper, où que les corps sont retrouvé avec une balle entre les deux yeux, je revoit le trou béant sur le front de Kate, et je me dis que j'aurais pu la sauver. J'aurais tellement aimer tu la rencontre.

-Oui moi aussi. Mais je sais que sa devait être une femme bien, car tu as le plus grand respect pour elle. Rentrons maintenant, il est temps.

-Tu as raison. Aurevoir Kate.

Et Tony lâcha la pierre. Il regarda une fois de plus l'inscription, et partit en direction de sa voiture avec Ziva à son bras, murmurant des mots pour le réconforter dans sa perte toujours douloureuse , aussi lointaine soit elle.


End file.
